shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravana/Personality and Relationships
Personality Lord Ravana is a very complex man, however many would look upon him and see him suffering from slip personalities. However, he doesn’t really at first glance he is calm, collected and quiet individual. When he speaks he speaks in sage’s tone, often on many subjects. He has often been said that he is a soothsayer, through his actions and gestures. It seems Ravana is a cold and unfeeling man to those who came to him for aid. As shown during his time campaigning, many civilians came to him for help. Just looking onto them, with his mask as he just sent them away. Ravana is also a mysterious man, the reasons why he holds his face behind a mask. Why he does many things, Ravana loves the finest things a greedy man. Because he is treated like a king on the Mother Hakuri, Ravana is very use to have expensive and riches next to him. So Ravana has become a spoiled and arrogant man, however he doesn’t show his arrogances through yelling and shouting. Through his sarcastic comments and telling others that they are not worthy of seeing his face. So Ravana is much like any other pirate or noble of his day, however what is strange is that he doesn’t see a need for many nobles or officials. His dreams is to ruler the world as its sole king, however the way Ravana does it is through power. He is a very powerful and cruel man, but he can become an angry tyrant just like Kojiro. So he might suffer from a slip personality, but he can hide it very well. Being a power hungry man Ravana is more than willing to even kill his own family members in order to gain the advantage in battle. In battle Ravana is just as cold and collected as he is normally, however if an opponent can get him angry. It can end badly for the person; Ravana’s evil genius has no bound what so ever. He is not the stereotypical villain, Ravana has commented himself is that he is the one chosen and found by god to rule the earth when he returns to heaven. So he has this image of himself as almost the second god, getting a complex that he is unbeatable. Mostly because of his extremely rare fruit, the Ravana model, he himself has commented that none are worthy to see the faces of Ravana as well. Showing his true arrogances and if one often comments of his image of himself. He goes off, not stopping until they are killed. Being the prefect rule, a collect, cold, cruel and the next god of the world. Ravana acting as this king like man, he has a series complex that he is unbeatable. Easily getting bored with things and wanting to do something, however being under orders that he couldn’t leave the Mother Hakuri without either an escort or Demetrius’s own permission. Ravana getting bored can make his own fun, show whenever he leaves the ship. He likes to play with others for his own entertainment; Ravana will use his own powers to do whatever he pleases. He likes to play with opponents, others and civilians insulting them and taking it very slowly to battle them. However Ravana himself sees an image of a world ruled by him in the name of god, so often he talks of this matter. Often commenting on how others have no need to rule or to not even need to be alive. So his cruelty has no bounds, making Ravana one of the worse members of the Hakuri Pirates. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Ravana is treated like royalty in the crew; all of the members respect him and listen to his “wisdom” . Demetrius put special orders onto Ravana as well, to do he would please but he must stay on the Mother Hakuri or near it. So unknown to Ravana, is that Demetrius has made him his prisoner. Demetrius foreseeing if the attack on the Priests doesn’t knot go right. He has a backup plan,so if Ravana was to go out one of the member (s) is often seen with him. Guarding him from any harm. Demetrius’s Division Ravana is treated like a king between the division; Ravana was given orders to stay among Missy and Masashi. It seems that Ravana doesn’t really show anything to either Missy or Masashi. But he lets them do as they want, while Ravana is guarded by the two. Demetrius D. Xavier Ravana and Demetrius are very close allies; Demetrius has taken no shortcut into tracking down Ravana and gaining him into his crew. Demetrius has often stated that Ravana is really a prisoner on the ship, but Ravana is fooled by all of the things he is given. His strange orders letting do as he pleases, but not to leave the Hakuri pirates or the ship. Demetrius seriously doubts that Ravana would leave the ship or the crew, because of the way he is treated. Demetrius really has a few uses for Ravana, Demetrius himself has stated to others of the crew that Ravana is an insurance policy if Demetrius couldn’t get his hands onto the Brahma model. So Demetrius is really using Ravana to gain what he wants, however it seems that Ravana is oblivious to what is going on. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages